


Closer

by Massgrav



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (sort of), Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, M/M, Vampirism, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massgrav/pseuds/Massgrav
Summary: ''Be good now,'' he whispered as he laid a kiss at his neck, where skin rippled with the tempting bloodflow beneath. He felt Jowan tensing, as the tip of his teeth grazed against the sensitive area. But the young man did not attempt to escape, nestling himself only closer to him.—(Re-edition of a deleted work, previously entitled "The Sacrilege of Fatal Arms".)
Relationships: Jowan/Uldred (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginger_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_green/gifts).



> Hello!   
> Reposting this one on the kind encouragement of ginger_green (check out his work too!) ♥   
> No particular warnings, only some blood and a horny Jowan. Enjoy! :D   
> (Title from Nine Inch Nails, makes a good soundtrack too...)

''I need you to stay very still,'' the man said in a soft tone, just at his ear. ''You would not like to hurt yourself, would you?''

''I'll try,'' Jowan answered, though determination flickered in his voice.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Uldred's neck, setting himself as comfortably as he could. Jowan was bare to his waist, the long arm that enclosed his waist holding him into a still, willing prisoner as he was straddling him. But the lips that touched his neck were only a temporary tease, soon to leave their place to long teeth. 

It was another experiment : Uldred had been striking deals with peculiar demons, had studied their powers and acquired some of them, though only temporarily. They would last only until sunrise. Ghouls, strigoi ; all those creatures moved only by the need to feed, to empty their preys of their blood, were the result of corpses possessed by Hunger demons. They were powerful and tricky, though they presented no specific challenge to someone as the Enchanter.   
Just as any new skill, it had to be tested. Who else than his apprentice could he have asked? He could have picked anyone, but an unwilling victim would have demanded him too much preparation. He could not afford to lose any time, as the hunger was pushing him to act quickly. Fortunately, Jowan had immediately agreed to assist him. Such enthusiastic docility would always delight him.

''Be good now,'' he whispered as he laid a kiss at his neck, where skin rippled with the tempting bloodflow beneath. He felt Jowan tensing, as the tip of his teeth grazed against the sensitive area. But the young man did not attempt to escape, nestling himself only closer to him. 

Teeth broke though the thin rempart, burying themselves deeply within the artery. Jowan made as little movement as he could, though difficultly ; but he knew that a single abrupt gesture could result into a fatal outcome. Though the pain was agonizing, the hunger seemed to be even more. Relentless talons now clutched his scalp, and held his neck and head still, preventing any sort of movement. He arched, as the biting gained intensity.

He felt Uldred's breath heavying, his bony hands clenching. He heard a groan, a voracious gulping sound, a low chuckle. Jowan clung to his shoulders, grinding his hips down, pressing himself as snugly as possible. He felt as though swallowed whole. The fangs withdrew, slowly, sliding out as Uldred laughed, licking the wound.

''Youths,'' he sighed. ''Always so ardent, even in unappropriate situations. Can you not think of something else?'' Jowan felt his face burning furiously. 

''Don't blame me,'' he chuckled, grinding himself down slowly. ''You did not tell me there would be more than just pain.''

Wretched little creature. He had gotten what he needed, and obtained enough information on the demon's gift to complete his study of it. Now, however...

''The night is still young,'' he said, just against the open flesh. ''And you taste particularily sweet.''

Jowan shifted at the words, at the predatory behaviour. He let out a quiet moan as the drinking resumed, though slowler, taking its time. It was painful, undoubdtedly, but the sting only made it all the better. He moved slowly, in pace with the unrushed swallowing sound – rippling, and rolling, and grinding ; feeling warmth wash through him in lashing waves.

''Do I really taste so good?'' He asked hushedly, in only little more than a sigh. He heard him groaning in response, clutching him tighter.

Anyone would have been unsettled by the presence and sight of the man, and plainly terrified at the mere consideration of his company. Jowan had little idea as to why he had grown so fond of it all. But there was something oddly beautiful, in loving a so-called monster. He looked at him now – his eyes gleamed as a blade in candlelight, his mouth and chin smeared with blood dripping slickly. He knew he should be frightened. He knew he should neither let himself be pulled in this rust-tasting kiss, nor allow it to be so tender. A strange tenderness was their own, always tainted with undertones of violence – as it was again now : a hint of teeth slitting his lip and tongue open, hungrily. He should not give in so easily. He should not— to the flames with good sense. Cold hands slid down to his hips, pressing him further down.

''Maybe _you_ are the demon,'' Uldred laughed, kissing down his jawline and neck once more, flicking his tongue at the running blood. ''How lucky you are to always appear so innocent. If only they knew how deviant you truly are.''

''Who's fault?'' Jowan smirked down at him, winding his arms around his neck.

''What a vile defiler I make,'' he whispered at the crook of Jowan's neck, just before his teeth sank into undamaged skin, piercing a new wound.

The taste was intoxicating. Emptying the young man of his blood was not his intention, but Jowan was definitely not making anything easier by holding him tightly pressed to his gushing veins, and rubbing his heated flesh against him, breathing heavily. Blood flooded his mouth in a torrent, dripping down his chin and Jowan's bare chest ; running in rivers down his smooth skin, soaking his breeches at the waist.

''All of our experiments are only half-concluded, and this is all your fault,'' Uldred sighed, sliding his cold hands underneath the fabric, meeting the warmth of the young man's hips. Jowan began writhing tortuously, whimpering as he buried his face in his neck, muttering nonsensial demands.

He felt him tensing as he bit down again, just where shoulder and neck met. Jowan arched, pressing himself shamelessly against him as he resumed his confused begging – words, breaths and moans melting together. He sounded delirious. His fever seemed to soar at once when Uldred moved his hands slowly, at last touching him where he desperately begged to be. If there was any pain left, Jowan was simply floating in it, as one with this furious torrent – burning, consuming, just as the taste of blood overflowing the man's own senses. 

He forced himself to withdraw his teeth, and to keep them away from Jowan's skin. The poor thing was weakening. Finally, the true sense of 'bloodlust' appeared clear to him : the weaker Jowan dimmed, the more dire the need to bite him _everywhere_ grew – at his wrists, so easy to restrain ; at his waist and hips, where the man loved to rest his hands so dearly ; at his sensitive thighs. _Another time_ , he controlled himself. He never needed a demon's gift to simply taste Jowan's blood, after all.

He kissed the wounds, capturing an ultimate hint of this sweet poison, before letting the young man taste it as well on his own tongue. Jowan moaned into the kiss as he was sinking dangerously, and the further down he went, the more desperate he became. The taste of his own blood climbed to his head, as a too-strong liquor intoxicating him at once. His body hardly obeyed him anymore, grinding and writhing from its own will against the man and into the hand down his stomach, until he clenched violently. His feebleness only made it better. Aftershocks pulsed at his temples, leaving him trembling in both bliss and pain.

Though his eyes were open, he could hardly make sense of anything he saw. He knew he was being held dearly – one hand in his hair, the other fetching his discarded robe to bring it to his shoulders, chasing away the sudden cold. A soft kiss was pressed to his sweat-slick forehead, tenderly bringing him back to clarity. _How could I not love you_ , a half-whisper sighed, as arms enclosed him safely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought!   
> Much Love ♥


End file.
